Kyrat (Pagan Min)
Kyrat led by Pagan Min[BNW Kyrat - Pagan Min] is a custom civilization created by RawSasquatchRawSasquatch/Kramer's Civilizations, with contributions from Vicevirtuoso, Wolfdog and TPangolin. Copyright owned by Ubisoft. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Kyrat Kyrat is a fictional Himalayan country featured as the setting in Far Cry 4. It is ruled by the despotic self-appointed king Pagan Min. Kyrat's history prior to colonization by the British is shrouded in mystery. Rule of the country appeared to be concentrated in a centralized monarchy headed by a king, while an order of priests preserved the traditions of Kyrat's ancient polytheistic religion. This religion was led by the Tarun Matara, a woman representing the reincarnation of the daughter of the god Banashur, and the spiritual leader of the Kyrati people. The British moved into Kyrat in the 1800s and made it into a colony, which later became a staging area for the British invasion of India. Pagan Min Born the son of a Hong Kong gang leader in 1966, Pagan Min journeyed to the tiny Himalayan nation of Kyrat in 1985 at the height of the Kyrat Civil War. As Kyrati Nationalists seemed likely to annihalate the Royalist forces, Min and his army of mercenaries arrived with a distant relative of the royal family who could take up the bloodline, rekindling the fight and pushing the Nationalists back. Months after Pagan Min's fortuitous intervention in Kyrat's civil war, he revealed his true intentions. No sooner had the Royalists recaptured the Royal Palace from the Nationalists than Min betrayed them, killing the royal heir and proclaiming himself as Kyrat's new king. Min's mercenaries succeeded in killing many Royalists before any were even aware of the danger. Mohan Ghale and some Royalists survived the disaster and went into hiding. Over the subsequent weeks, Min solidified his control of the country and people flocked to join his new Royal Army, enticed by his promises of high pay and a new future for Kyrat. Ghale gathered the scattered Royalists and even recruited mercenaries who had become disillusioned by Min's actions, naming the new resistance movement the Golden Path based on a dream Ishwari Ghale, Mohan's wife, had. As the war stretched into 1988, the better equipped and organized Royal Army rapidly advanced across the country and enforced Min's totalitarian regime. Min employed Yuma Lau, his adoptive sister and right-hand woman throughout the conflict, to track down and eliminate those mercenaries who sided with the Golden Path, and by all accounts she was highly successful. Kyrati businesses were converted to service the opium and heroin trade to fund the army and the lavish lifestyle of Min and his inner circle. The country's borders were closed to all foreigners and international trade prohibited. Temples and other religious sites were closed to the public and their artifacts locked inside Jalendu Temple. Kyrat's historic bell towers were made into makeshift radio towers to broadcast regime propaganda. Min even had his likeness printed on the Kyrati rupee. Despite CIA backing, at some point, the Golden Path were expelled from northern Kyrat. As the Golden Path continued losing ground, tensions came to a head between Mohan Ghale and Ishwari, who was frustrated that Mohan refused to let her become more involved in the war effort. Mohan ordered Ishwari to infiltrate the Royal Palace as a spy and gain Min's confidence, hoping that this task would keep her out of his way and show her how brutal Min's regime was. Ishwari brought her newborn son, Ajay, with her. Over the next two years she proved to be an effective spy and became Min's lover. Her effect on Min was pronounced, as his love for her distracted him from running his regime; Yuma Lau began to think he had "gone soft". In 1990, Mohan learned that Ishwari had a daughter by her relationship with Min named Lakshmana. Furious, Mohan killed Lakshmana, and Ishwari killed Mohan in turn, then departed Kyrat and emigrated to America with Ajay. Pagan Min fell into depression and retreated into the Royal Palace, becoming a recluse, while the Golden Path floundered without its leader. Since 1990, Pagan Min has left the day-to-day affairs of running the country to his inner circle. Yuma Lau heads the Royal Guard and runs Durgesh Prison, Kyrat's gold mines, and various reeducation camps for captured Golden Path militants and sympathizers. Paul "De Pleur" Harmon smuggles guns and produces opium and other illegal crops. Noore Najjar refines De Pleur's opium into heroin, manages its exportation to Western countries via Kyrat International Airport, and supervises Kyrat's human trafficking operation. The struggling Golden Path continues to resist Min's regime, but recently its two leaders, the traditional Sabal and the progressive Amita, have become increasingly divided over which direction the resistance should take. However, in 2014, both Pagan Min and the Golden Path learned that Ishwari Ghale has passed away, and that Ajay Ghale had returned to the country to scatter his mother's ashes. Intercepted by Pagan's forces, the confused Ajay was brought to De Pleur's manor to enjoy a pleasant dinner with Pagan. The Golden Path quickly launched an attack on the manor, securing Ajay and recruiting him to join their fight against Min. Ajay's involvement in the war sharply turned the war in the Golden Path's favor, though Pagan seemed ambivalent to Ajay's actions against him, maintaining constant communications with him thoughout the final days of his regime. Finally, Ajay entered the unguarded Royal Palace to confront Pagan, and emerged shortly afterwards, with Pagan never being seen again. Whether Ajay killed his uncle or perhaps allowed him to escape remains unknown to this day. Dawn of Man "Welcome, most esteemed King Pagan Min, the all-powerful guiding light of Kyrat! Born the son of a Hong Kong triad boss, you were long destined to a life of great power and importance, having amassed an enormous following and loyal family throughout your early life. Traveling to Kyrat in a time of great turmoil, you and your legendary Royal Guard intervened in the Kyrat Civil War, successfully ending the conflict between Royalists and Nationalists by personally taking the reigns of power and guiding the country to glory! Establishing a substantial Kyrati economy from meager beginnings, modernizing the Royal Army in order to crush the Golden Path terrorist menace, and organizing massive archaeological expeditions to discover and harness the power of Kyrati culture are but a few of your selfless and timeless achievements. Truly, you are a divine and powerful King, and have made great sacrifices for your beloved and proud country! Your majesty, the traitorous terrorists and disgraceful foreigners once again threaten to destroy Kyrat. Will you crush the savages who dare to threaten your reign like the insects they are? Will you shine your light upon Kyrat and her people, leading them to total victory over their enemies? Will you build a Civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Ah, a foreign dignitary! Welcome, welcome, welcome, to Kyrat. Please, try the crab rangoon -- it's to die for." Defeat: "Was the crab rangoon that bad? Worry not, I shall have the chef and his family executed immediately." Strategy Kyrat will receive more Gold than usual in the early game to help with Settler/Archer/Library costs. The Hunter is great for defense, but lacks the offensive potency of the Longbowman or Chu-Ko-Nu. Head for Archaeology soon after Public Schools to receive a windfall of Gold from untapped Antiquity Sites, which retain some value when excavated as Artifacts. The Royal Guard is good for excavating remaining Sites around the world, for its high Combat Strength will allow it to repel any Barbarians on small untouched islands or the arctic. Ultimately, your Gold backing and defensive nature should incline you towards a Diplomatic Victory. Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Propagandize the Bell Towers Our people continue to worship at otherwise abandoned and ruined Bell Towers. We should close the shrines in the name of "public safety", turn them into guard outposts, and install some loudspeakers to aid in "pacifying" any dissidents. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Kyrat * Player must have researched Radio * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 200 Culture * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * +1 Happiness from Broadcast Towers * Receive a free Broadcast Tower in the Capital City Construct Shanath Arena Our people grow bored and bloodthirsty. The construction of an arena where VIPs and peasants alike may bet on or participate in bloody deathmatches should work wonders for your approval rating and the economy. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Kyrat * Player must be in the Renaissance Era or later * Player must have at least 2 cities * Player must have a Military Unit garrisoned in your 2nd city * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 900 Gold * The unit garrisoned in your 2nd city is disbanded * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Receive the Shanath Arena wonder in your 2nd city (Free Colosseum in this city, +1 Gold from worked Forests, Jungles, and Animal Resources) Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating crab rangoon and journeying across the Himalayas in search of mythical Thangkas. I worry the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Ubisoft: ''Copyright owners of Far Cry 4, Kyrat, Pagan Min, etc. * ''Sasquatch: ''Creator + XML. * ''ViceVirtuoso: Lua. * Civitar: ''Hunter Mode. * ''Wolfdog: ''Royal Guard Mode. * ''TPangolin: ''Civ Icon. * ''Cliff Martinez: Peace Theme: "Unfamiliar Paths", and War Theme: "The Hard Road". Notes and References Category:RawSasquatch Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Himalayan Cultures Category:Fictional Civilizations with Unique Decisions